KH Konversion
by SoraIsMyHomeboy
Summary: I like to take songs and rewrite them into more Kingdom Hearts-sounding lyrics. I've done quite a few songs, I think they're pretty funny and clever so please enjoy! I also will take suggestions for other songs to konvert. So here they are!
1. You Can't Stop the Key

Hello, all! I have this little hobby that I like to call KH Konversion. I take lyrics of songs and change them (or convert them) to more Kingdom Heartsy-sounding words X) This first one I konverted years ago. It's a KH version of You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray. Hope you enjoy! Also, I would take suggestions of other songs to do if you have one that you REALLY want to see done. So yeah!

* * *

You Can't Stop the Key

You can't stop the Great Heartless as it races down the hill

You can try to stop the Nobodies but there's only one guy that will

And that same guy's the only one who can make Xemnas lay still

Thanks to him, the worlds are spinnin' round and round

He beat the dark at the speed of sound

I was lost 'til he beat the dark, then I found my way!

Cause you can't stop the key!

Ever since these old worlds began,

The Heartless knew that if they fought him, they'd get kicked in the can

So he's gonna fight the darkness just the best that he can today!

Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky

You can wonder how he does it, but I never ask why

And if you try to hold him down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say,

"You can't stop the key!"

You can't stop the pirates as they rush out to sea

You can try to stop the Hydra, but ya know it just can't be

And if they chase me down and capture me,

I'll call the guy with the the mighty key!

Cause you can't stop the key!

Ever since these old worlds began,

The Heartless knew that if they fought him, they'd get kicked in the can

So he's gonna fight the darkness just the best that he can today!

Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky

You can wonder how he does it, but I never ask why

And if you try to hold him down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say,

"You can't stop the key!"


	2. The Key and the Dark

This is a KH version of The Bird and the Worm by the Used. A friend helped with this one, so thank you! I think we did a pretty good job, lemme know what you think.

* * *

The Key and the Dark

He wears his charm safety-pinned to his Keyblade

His Keyblade is all that he knows

Shoots down Nobodies whose glances can cripple the heart

And devour the soul!

In a fight, he turns to light

While holding his friends in his heart

Terrified to lose them, to save their lives

He fights off the dark, fights off the dark with the key!

Follows the light, the dark urges him, whispering

Come and be on our side

Constant illusions of darkness inside of his head

Make him out of his mind!

In a fight, he turns to light

While holding his friends in his heart

Terrified to lose them, to save their lives

He fights off the dark, fights off the dark with the key!

All he knows

He can't believe it, it grows

And so it goes

He fights off the dark

Fights off the dark with the key!

In a fight, he turns to light

While holding his friends in his heart

Terrified to lose them, to save their lives

He fights off the dark, fights off the dark with the key!


	3. Drops of Starlight

This is definitely my favorite KH Konversion I've done yet. It's a Konversion of Drops of Jupiter by Train. Which is an amazing song as it is. Then add Kingdom Hearts and this is what you get X) it's sung by Kairi and Namine, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Drops of Starlight**

Kairi: Now that he's back in the atmosphere

With drops of starlight in his hair, hey

He acts like someone who's seen the rain

Reminds me that everyone has to change, hey

Since his return from his long wild quest

He likes to watch the sun set in the west, hey, hey

But tell me, did you fly across the sun?

Did you make it to the End of Worlds

To see that light had faded

And darkness was all that waited?

Tell me, did you ever catch a shooting star?

One that glowed like my heart

And then you missed me

While you were searching for your friends out there?

Namine: Now that he's back from that whole long search

Tracing his way across every earth, hey

He found out his heart was there from the start

Now I never wanna part, again

Now that he's back in the atmosphere

I'm afraid that he might think of me as

Plain ol' Jane told a story about a boy

Who was too eager to fly so he had a crash land

But tell me, did the sun sweep you off your feet?

Did you finally get the chance

To walk along and then fall down

And wake up in your Twilight Town?

And tell me, did Kingdom Hearts blow your mind?

Was it everything you wanted to find?

And then you missed me

While you were looking for yourself out there

Kairi: Can you imagine no love, pride, joy or sorrow

Your best friend always sticking up for you

Even when I know you're gone?

Namine: Can you imagine no first dance, or young romance

Small simple conversation

The best ice cream that you ever had, and me?

Kairi: But tell me, did the stars sweep you off your feet?

Did you finally get the chance

To dance along the light of day

And fly around with nothing to say?

Namine: But tell me, did you gaze upon the sun?

Did you make it to the farthest point

To see the light was waiting

And darkness was overtaken?

Both: And tell me, did you ever catch a shooting star?

One that glowed like my heart

And then you missed me

While you were looking for your friends out there?

And did you finally get the chance

To dance along the light of day?

And did you ever catch a shooting star?

Ever catch a shooting star?

And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there


	4. Kingdom Hearts Rhapsody

This is the one that started it all, the original konversion song I did. It's a KH version of Bohemian Rhapsody. I love how random that song is and it's SUPER fun to convert to any other game or movie or whatever. So I had fun with this one. It's sung by multiple characters, so that's what the names are. It tells you who sings when.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Rhapsody

Sora: Is this the real life?

Is it just fantasy?

Fighting the darkness,

No escape from destiny.

Riku, open your eyes!

Look around at the darkness and leave!

Riku: I'm just a cool boy, I need no sympathy

I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, a little low

It doesn't really matter to me, to me

Sora: I just killed a Heartless, stuck the key in its head

When I pulled it out, he was dead.

Riku: Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away

I didn't mean to make you cry

Sora: If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Kairi, carry on,

As if nothing really matters.

Alright, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine,

Body's in darkness all the time.

Good-bye everyone, I've got to go.

Gotta leave you all behind and face the dark.

Anyway the wind blows

I don't wanna die, I wish none of this had happened at all

I see Kairi running fast as she can,

She holds me tight as I begin to go.

Falling in darkness, very very frightening me.

Kairi: Sora, oh! Sora, oh! Sora, oh! Sora, oh! Sora, oh, please don't go!

Sora: I'm just a Heartless now, you don't need me.

Kairi: You're my friend, boy, we're like family.

Riku: Spare him his life from this monstrosity!  
Easy come, easy go- oh Ansem! Won't you let me go?

Sora and Kairi: Oh, Ansem, won't you let him go?

Ansem: I will not let him go!

(repeat two more times)

Riku: Don't wanna be a, don't wanna be a slave, oh let me go!

Ansem's like a devil inside of me, of me, of me.

So you think you can enslave me and use me to lie?

Baby, can't do this to me, baby.

Gotta get out. Gotta get outta here.

Ansem: Does it really matter, anyone can see,

It doesn't really matter to you or me

Riku: Any way the wind blows…


	5. Mystery Boy

This one is a KH version of "Mr. Robto" which is a really weird and random song...if you don't know it already, look it up or something. Idk. The KH version of it is Roxas and a KH fan gaming away singing it. Yeah...like i said, it's a weird song XD randomness alert! So...enjoy!

* * *

Mystery Boy

KH Gamer: No more tricky ploys, Mystery Boy,

It's time for me to play

No more tricky ploys, Mystery Boy,

Run there, jump up, this way

Roxas: You're wondering what I am- machine or just game plans

Invented in Japan, I am a young man

I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin

My heart is missing, my anger's boiling, my brain made by them

So if you see me acting strangely, it's just a glitch

I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide

To keep me alive- just to keep me alive

Somewhere to hide to keep me alive

I'm not a robot without emotions- I'm not what you think

I've come to addict you to this game, so we can be free

I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior, forget what you know

I'm just a character that you can control

Learn the controls- we all have controls

I have controls- we all have controls

I am a young man, who hides behind my hood

So no one else can see my true identity

KH Gamer: No more tricky ploys, Mystery Boy, no more…no more

No more tricky ploys, Mystery Boy, no more…no more

No more tricky ploys, Mystery Boy, no more…no more

Thank you very much, Mystery Boy

For doing the job of being nobody

And thank you very much, Mystery Boy

For helping me escape just when I needed to

Thank you- thank you, thank you

I want to thank you, please, thank you

Roxas: The problem's plain to see: too much technology

Computers form my life. Computers dehumanize.

The time has come at last

To throw back this hood

Now everyone can see

My true identity…

I'm Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!


End file.
